


BRUNO.

by starcourt



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Death, Explosions, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insanity, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pogtopia, Violence, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), l'manberg, sbi family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcourt/pseuds/starcourt
Summary: W̷̨̮̗͙̰̑̂̽̐̋Ḩ̴̘̤̮͙͔͉͋̈̋͆̾Y̶̯̞̔͝ ̷̧̹̜̥̗̾D̴̼̄̃̃̑̀̍̅Ǐ̷͍͓͂̊͐̓̄̚Ḓ̸͙̪͉͕͠N̵͕̥̙̟̪̲̘̅͗̋̉͛̑̊'̶̘̺̳̱̥̼̓T̸̬̾̂̔́ ̵̹̰̬͉̮͚̞̀͋͗̉̕T̶̛̥̘̩̼̑̆̋H̷͎̮̮͈͇͓̰̓̅͊E̴̡̞͚͙̺̼̍͐̐̐͂͆͘Y̶͔̫̼̳͚̻̿̂̊̀ ̶͍̫̟͔̂̐͊̐J̶͈̫͐̾̄̄Ȗ̴̢̠͔̳͔̟̫͌͛̂͆̌S̷̖̬͉̤̻͍͌̓͛T̶͉̳̰͈͎̠̣̄ ̶̧̝̇̿̿̆͝L̸̡̧̛̦͔̣͕̘̂͠Ȩ̴̧̰͇͈̓͜T̷̪̰͂͊̓ ̶͎͔̱̱̹͉̰̿̾̿W̵̧̙͈̦̙͒̋̉͠ͅÏ̸̧̨̖̖͔͑̓̅̉̚L̸͇͇͕͈̭͎͒͌̃͛B̶͚̯̱̦͈͒U̵͕̩̳͔̹̜̘̿̄͝Ŗ̸͉͓̣̮̗̓͋̐͒͆͑̒ ̵̠̝̣̍P̷̩̠̝̙̰̄͘A̸̧̰̰̼͉͕̓͊̿́̎Ỹ̷̻͍͚͕̞̈́̐ ̷̡̯͎̠̞͙͈̉͒̊͂̀̔F̶͉̈́O̷͉̰͚̰̾͜R̵̛͎̦͖̺̻͆͌̿͂́͂ ̷̙͇̾͋͐̂H̸̞͉̞̏Î̵̗̲̤̖̉͐̏͋̚͠ͅS̸̗̥͚͖̼̊̏̾̌̈́ ̵͈̝̐̉͆M̷̧̛͍̟̿̂̏̌I̷̺͙̬͇̝̫̔̈́̉̓̅̾͜S̴̹̅͒̇̒T̵̼̠̈Ą̶̤̜͍̜̫̖̇́́K̵͉̮̼̫͉̍͌E̴̬͠ͅŜ̴̠̻̯̼͍̌͑ͅ?̸̴̶̧̡͖̪̳̯̹̗̖͔̠̖̳̔͛̆̀̀̊͂͌̍͊͐̊̂̑̕͜͝I̴̪̰͑̂̽̚T̴͚̋͋̐͆̂ ̶̢̰̟͒W̵̨͈̬̗͙̃͐̇̽̈́̂͜A̸̬̞̞̟̤̬͛͐̔͜S̸̡̤̬̣̗̯̃͑͐ ̸͕͉͓͎͔̱͓̈́͗́͊̓H̸͎͛́Į̴̼͓̮͍̭̲̏̌̓̉̉S̷̪͉̾ ̸̮͉͐F̶̨̳̃̍̈́̚A̵̪̬̐̏͗̏͐͘U̶̝̻͔͇̩̯̞͋L̵͍̈T̷̫̯̾̑̆̈́͑͗̊͜.̵̢̝͇̖̀͗̈ ̷͓͎͕̎͆̐͊A̶̲̾͆͛͋̕͝L̴̡̩̙͉̮̀̉̚͘L̸̡̦̉̆̌ ̴̧̟͕͉̾̊̂͊͋H̴͖͚̱̬̜̭̼̐I̴̟͝͝S̵͈̜̃͑͑͑ ̷̢̙̙̟̖̰̀͂̈́̃͒͐F̵̟̳̺̊̕͜A̴̰͖̋̆͘̚U̶͚̫̻̖̹͒̕L̵̢̗̜͐̃̈͛̈́͑̅T̷̳̳̲͗̓.̸̢͙͔̱̰̚
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	BRUNO.

**Author's Note:**

> second time writing here  
> if there's any mistakes (grammatically or something you saw in the video, this is just my own interpretation of it) please say in the comments im probably not even gonna fix it tho lol
> 
> based on Save you || bad ending [Dream SMP final war] by Kitsickles on YouTube (if he's on ao3 please tell me)
> 
> https://youtu.be/-T4IACxeMoc?list=PLSPbyhD0xaxTf936v2E-pJYb6sOayjYfl video :)
> 
> also henry’s here :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W̴̛̥͆H̶̦͂̓̄͘ͅY̷̰̬͑̈̄̿͜͝ ̴͈͠D̴̺͍͇̃͒̒̋̆I̵̹̹̗̳̼͗̆D̴̮̘̮̯̐ ̶̧̺̖͍̉͗H̵̛̖̯̙̍̔͐͛͠I̵̻͑S̵͈̘̜̆̋̍̀̈ ̷̨̠̫͎̂̾̋̈͘͜B̶̡͇͓̠̭̦̄̋̊̃̕Ò̴̠̭̜̹D̸̬̭͈̈́͒̓͂Y̸̝͖̤͓̫̓ ̴͔̘͊̐̓̚H̴̻̠̫͕̣̙͒Ų̶̛̠̜̗̬̤̾̇̏̚R̴̪̯̗͛T̴̛͓͓̙̳̞̙̎̔?̸̙̞͇̌̌͋̽̕ ̴̪͍͍̲͛W̸̳͖̔̓̆̓̔̕Ḥ̸̐͘͘͜Y̷̹͙͔̻͑̉̍͋͜ ̴̡̜̟͍̳̃̓̐͗̄Ḋ̶̛͎͎̞I̴̩̫̲̍͆̏̉̍̕D̴̻̳̹͍͓̚͜ ̴̛̤̄͛H̶̡̘̖̤̃̈́͊̈́Į̶̪̈́̿͊Ṡ̴̝̃̈́̓͝ ̴̧̩̹̯̑̈́H̵̳̠̱̠̠͆͗͆E̶͖̲̾͛Ạ̶͈̕D̴̛̤̝̜͊̄͝ ̴̢̝͉̩͙̆ͅḨ̶̩̪̠͉̄͌͌̉Û̵̼͒R̷̜̊̏͆͌͗͝T̷̡͈͋?̴̧̫͎̭͠  
> ̷̨̞͖͉̯̑̔̇̐̑  
> ̴̪̆̑̇͘W̴̲̭̗͒̚̚͝H̷͖̩̐͜A̵̛̭̦͇̝͌͠T̵͉̰̈́͂̽̚̕ ̶̡͍͓͌̓̍̂̐Ḩ̸̫̭̼͂͝Ā̵͖̭̘̈́̒̒̑͋P̴̙̉̄̒͗̋P̶̧͑͊̈͊̈E̴̡̝̟̻̯̭͑̔̿N̷̰̝̞͓͑̀E̵͋̿͜͝D̶̬͔̬̭?̴͎͉̝̅̒̇̍̚͝  
> ̵̗͇̠̲̤͙̈́͠  
> ̴̨̯̜͎̮͛̆̆̾͊̽W̵͎̟̖̿̾̎H̶̡̞͇̾̔̍͛͘Y̴̦͌̃͜͝ ̸̼̗͍͚̩̿̈́́̅̎W̵̥̳̖̟͓͛̇̈́͠Ȁ̷̰͉̬̽S̸̛̭͌̈́̊͋ ̶̰̮͉̈́Ţ̴͚̻̞͙̉͒̓̈́̕͜Ǔ̷̘̞͆̕̕B̷̬̙͇̝̩͆B̸͎̰̫̬͌Ǒ̸̳͈͖̦̩̇ ̶̨̛̱̥̦̤̏̈́̈͐Ĉ̶̡͕̲͚͉Ṛ̷̞͎̐͊͆Y̴̬͋̚I̷̢̫̽̀͐̐̋͝Ṅ̸͇̝̳̋Ĝ̵͉̥̣̞̘͔?̶̢̝̙̥̝̱͐̋

Tommy's gaze anxiously flew from the new president to the former. Proud eyes turned to scared and back to proud. As much as that drunk hag couldn't do anything under the watch of Dream, something was unsettling. His body yelled at him to punch Schlatt, to scream at him, to hurt him for what he’s done to his best friend.

Tubbo had just been elected president, and as much as Tommy wanted to have his turn, he knew it wasn't fun at games and getting to do whatever you want. It was a lot more (obviously).

He sighed, waving his thoughts away and looking around.

Fundy and Niki held one another in their arms, gazing proudly at Tubbo. Quackity, dramatic as he always is, bawled his eyes out as Karl attempted to comfort him with a nervous chuckle. Eret just watched from Sam’s side, that bastard. Wilbur was-

Where was Wilbur?

He had been at his side just a moment ago. Where did he-

Panic and fear flooded him as the thought of that button his brother seemed to be obsessed with being pressed filled his mind.

Surely not. Pogtopia won!

The blonde boy sped-walked over to his other brother, Technoblade, tapping him gently on the shoulder to get his attention despite already knowing that he knew he was there. "If anybody asks, I went out on a walk." He nodded and watched as Tommy left, going back to listening to his president. (Tommy knew Technoblade hated governments, he knew what could happen, he knew that Tubbo wasn't _his_ president, yet he didn't do anything about it.)  
  


—————

“Wilbur?”

The man whipped around to face the younger, exhaling as it was just Tommy. (Was that a good thing?)

He stared at him, gaze intense enough to pierce through him. “What are you doing, Wilbur?”

Wilbur’s stare turned into a glare before turning back around to face that disgusting button. Tommy moved to be next to the older, holding his breath once he realized that his brothers hand gently rested on-top of it.

”You knew this was coming Tommy. Don’t try and convince me.” Wilbur scowled, tightening his grip on the button, causing Tommy to stiffen.

”But you promised, Wil.”

”I’ve never been good at keeping promises, you know that.”

—————

Tommy’s ears ringed. And loud too.

He felt like screaming, but his body was too weak to. It felt like something was stepping on his chest that forbade him to speak anyway.

The boy didn’t feel like fighting whatever was happening to his body. The boy was tired from everything.

What had happened?

As the ringing calmed down, a bloodcurdling shriek shot through this ears, the ringing suddenly raising in volume as if to block the scream.

After a moment of buzzing, he could hear loud and disgusting sobs coming from somebody ontop of him. Despite not feeling anything, Tommy could tell he was being cradled.

The blonde attempted to creak his eyes open but pain shot through him. He didn’t react to it on the outside due to his state but his eyes ached and couldn’t move anything to rub them.

A pair of footsteps echoed behind the person who cradled him, mentally wincing when the ground slightly shook. Loud yelling could be heard between his holder and the newer voice, before their screaming seemed to direct at him.

They started to shout his name. Who was it though? Wilbur shouted at Tommy a lot. Maybe he was mad at him again. He didn’t know what he was mad at him for though.

Tommy creaked his dry lips open, wincing internally at the pain. As some of his pain left (it still felt like he was burning), he attempted to open his eyes, even just a little.

Succeding, true enough, Wilbur was there, shouting his name with a blurry figure behind him chanting along.

”I’m so-“ He stopped as a fit a cough’s came, growling and trying to continue as it passed. “I’m sorry for making you mad, Wilbur.” Tommy choked on every word, trying his best to apologize.

Another figure appeared behind Wilbur, this time with what seemed like jet-black wings, not bothering to try and identify them although it was painfully obvious who it was as his eyes moved to the previous one.

It was Tubbo.

What was he doing here? Why was he crying?

The pain from his head worsened, closing his eyes in attempt to lessen it. Everything hurt. Everything burned.

The pressure on his chest seemed to vanish all of a sudden. Nothing hurt. Nothing burned.

Tommy felt sick, lifting himself up to see what had happened.

Something nudged at his right hand, whipping his gaze over.

A cow stood kneeled besides him, transparent as small barely visible stars floated around the being.

”Henry..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont mind me putting surely not in tommys pov when its tubbo catchphrase


End file.
